


It Will Be Okay

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, College, F/M, I don't know, M/M, a bit irrational, but he loves them, harry is weird, it's good fun, liam and louis are just kind of dicks too each other, liam and louis are one of those couples that break up and make up, niall's cute and takes care of everybody, so narry strong af, thank, zayn contemplates his choice of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis work in a coffee shop that their friends just kinda show up in all the time. I'm sure they have jobs. They're functioning adults. They all live together, Niall and Harry who have been dating since high school, Zayn and Liam and Louis. It's no secret that Liam and Louis have dated before and it didn't always end up the best. Louis thinks that maybe this time, if they try again because Oh My God, have you seen Liam?, this time it won't turn out so wrong.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Don't You Think You're Overreacting?<br/>Alternatively alternatively: Just How Fast The Night Changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be Okay

I.  
“Honey! I’m home!” Harry yells entering the coffee shop.

“Tone it down, Harry, not all of the customers appreciate your enthusiasm,” Louis grits out from where he’s working behind the counter.

“Oh? The customers don’t appreciate my _enthusiasm_?” Harry replies, accent curling over ‘enthusiasm’, “Last time I checked, I’m your only customer right now.” Harry stands in front of the counter and looks to his side, “Well, Zayn’s here too.”

“I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm.” Zayn says monotonously.

“Yeah, well, I don’t appreciate your face, so.” Harry makes a show out of dramatically turning away from Zayn and almost falls over but catches himself last second. “Where is Niall?” Harry asks in a sweet voice.

“He’s in the back.” Louis answers.

Harry hops over the counter and passes Louis with a poke in the side. “You’re not supposed to go back there.” Louis complains.

“Never stopped me before,” Harry says, voice fading as he walks farther away.

“Ugh. They’re back there alone. Weird stuff happens when they’re alone.” Louis whines. “And I’ll just have to pick up whatever they mess up back there.”

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Zayn says, taking a sip from his cup.

“Yeah, I know.” Louis blows his hair out of his face and slumps over the counter.

A silence falls over the two when the bell that hangs over the entrance to the shop tinkles.

“Leeyum!” Louis shouts at his friend.

“Hi boys. How are you two doing?” Liam says and stands in front of the counter much like Harry had previously.

“Eh. Mornings aren’t too great for Zayn and Niall and Harry are doing god knows what in the back but tonight is gonna be great, so it doesn’t even matter.”

Today was a Friday and ever since they all knew each other, Friday night was always movie night. When they were younger they would crowd into Zayn’s basement and watch Star Wars and Disney movies until they all fell asleep and Zayn’s mom came down and turned off the TV and pulled blankets over them. Now of course, they branched out a little with age, but they still went back to Disney and Star Wars every once in a while.

Liam smiled, “Lou, can I get my usual? Please?” 

Louis turned to begin making Liam’s coffee, “Since you asked so nicely, I guess.”

“Thank you Louis. You’re so nice.”

Zayn snorted into his coffee.

“What?” Both Louis and Liam asked.

Zayn shook his head lightly, “’S nothing. You two just act like a married couple sometimes.”

Liam blushed and Louis remained facing away, continuing his job.

Niall and Harry chose that time to exit from the back. “Liam! You didn’t tell me you were here.” Niall said walking over to the short haired boy to attack him in a hug.

“Niall I come here every day at the same time, this shouldn’t be a surprise.” Liam said but hugged the blond back regardless.

Harry stood near the doorway they had just exited, looking out at the scene. He walked over to Louis.

“You’re not supposed to be behind the counter.” Louis mentioned again.

“Look how cute they are.” Harry ignored Louis and gazed over to where his boyfriend was making Zayn dance around the open area of the shop as he took the chairs off from on top of the tables. He would grab Zayn’s hands and clumsily ballroom dance from table to table and then lower the chairs to the floor and then continue the dance to the next table.

“Of course they’re cute. Liam,” Louis turned away from the coffee making station and towards the counter, holding out the cup to Liam, “Coffee’s ready.”

Liam took the cup in his hand, their fingers brushing, “Thanks Lou.” Liam smiled at him and it made his stomach flutter. It really shouldn’t, because they’re always touching, laying all over each other. This is nothing different. Louis has had Zayn sleep on him at least one thousand times, he’s braided Harry’s hair for him while he was in his lap and he’s had to carry Niall to his room when he falls asleep in the living room. But, no, just barely touching this boy makes him lose his breath and seeing him smile feels like a kick to the stomach. What the fuck.

“Liam. We have class. Like in ten minutes.” Harry said, walking by Louis and giving him a squeeze on the shoulder and a smile. “We better get going.”

“Bye Louis, see ya later, babes.” Liam poked his cheek and turned away. Louis could see Niall pressing up on his tippy toes to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and Harry gave him a blinding smile. Aw.

Harry and Liam both gave Zayn a wave and Liam pushed Niall and ran out of the door. “Bye guys!” Harry called one last time and left the shop.

II.  
Zayn’s first class was at ten, Niall’s at noon and Louis only had one class on Fridays that started at two. The coffee shop didn’t actually open until seven, but Louis and Niall always opened because they had late classes and the others just kinda showed up. The owner of the shop, a nice old lady named Claudia, loved Niall and Louis so when she found out they had friends who liked to show up early, she offered them jobs as well. They had to decline, because they have jobs of their own, but she still loves them. It’s a good thing because Niall and Harry can’t be separated for long periods of time without one of them complaining and no one wants to deal with it.

It was just half past ten and they had just finished with their morning rush and Zayn had left for his classes. Since there were only a few people inside, Louis leaned over the counter and waited for the next customer to show up.

“Do you still like Liam?” Niall asked from his side and he jumped.

“What! When did you get here?” Louis whisper-shouted indignantly.

“Liam. Do you still like him?” Niall looked so innocent and sweet Louis couldn’t be mad at him.  
He blew a puff of air out and bit his lip, stalling as much as he can, “I don’t- I…” Louis turned to look at Niall and he gave him a tiny encouraging smile. “I don’t know? I mean,” Louis paused. It was no secret that Louis and Liam had dated before. They were the kind of on-again off-again couple. They first dated years ago in middle school when they were exploring the world of dating and relationships. It didn’t end well and they didn’t talk to each other for a spell and they got on again and made up, but agreed to stay friends. That didn’t last long because a few years later Liam asked Louis to be his date to some amateur high school dance and after that they rekindled the flame of love only to stomp it out months later. They weren’t angry that time, but the break up turned into a lot of tears and sadness from everyone involved. They made the promise again to never date again, but, yet again, they started dating again in college. Niall and Harry had been dating since high school and then Zayn had a girlfriend and they were the only single ones and they could just date each other. And then, surprise, they broke it off that time once again, but they didn’t make a promise to not date again.

Niall was still looking at him hopefully, a little smile gracing his lips. 

“I don’t know, Niall. I mean, our relationships have never been smooth but we always stayed as friends. There were never any problems being friends and I do like him, I-, “he paused again and twisted his body a little, scrunching up his face, “I like him. I do. But he’s too important, there were always times after a break up when I was afraid of losing him, I don’t know what I would do without him there, he’s always been there. If I make my move again now, I’ll probably just muck it up again like I have every time we date and I don’t know how it will turn out this time, what if we have a huge fight or he can never look at me again! You guys would have to pick a side and it would turn out like having two Christmases after a divorce because I couldn’t have a single stable relationship with Liam and I don’t want our dysfunctional figurative divorce separate you, our metaphorical figurative divorce children, having to choose one or the other. I can’t do that, Ni.”

“Lou, it’s not gonna destroy everything. You and Liam won’t fallout if you pursue this, there will be no figurative divorce and the boys and I won’t have to have two Christmases, okay.” Niall gave him a smile and put his hand over Louis’ where it was laying on the counter.

“Niall, I just don’t wanna mess it up. Besides, does he even still like me?”

Niall put his hands on Louis’ shoulders and rub up and down his arms, “Have you not seen the looks he gives you? He still likes you, I promise. And if you never ask him, never make a move, you won’t find out. You have to be daring. I know that’s not a problem for you, Tommo. You’re a daring one that.”

A customer walked up to the counter and Niall walked over to take their order leaving Louis with a hand squeeze and a bright smile.

III.  
“When is he getting here?” Niall impatiently asked Zayn.

“He said it was gonna be about half an hour. Not much time, bug. You can wait.” Zayn answered him, poking his nose and then floating through the room towards the living area.  
“Ugh. What does his professor need? Don’t they know it’s movie night?” Niall complained, turning to follow Zayn.

Liam had called while Louis got off of his shift at the coffee shop telling him that he would be a little late for movie night. In all honesty, movie night usually started at six and it was only barely seven, so it wasn’t that big of a deal, but all of them complained a bit. Their apartment was quite theatrical.

There was a short rap on the door and then Liam came in, “Sorry I’m late guys, my professor wanted to ask me about classes for next semester but I brought pizza so it’s okay.”  
Niall popped his head in to the kitchen, “Yay, Liam you’re here, now come on,” Niall fully entered the kitchen and pulled at Louis’ elbow, “’S movie time.”

Harry giggled and grabbed Niall’s other hand and pulled him into the living room. 

Louis looked at Liam, “C’mon Payno, he’s been very impatient.”

Four Harry Potter movies (“They’re classics!” “Zayn, we don’t have enough time to watch all of them, besides we’ve already marathoned them once and we all remember how that ended.”), the entirety of Frozen (“This movie is all of the hype, guys. It has sisterly power, it’s so important!” “Harry you made us watch it like a week ago!” “Sisterly power!”) and half of Twilight (“This is what you picked?” “Edward is dreamy, fuck you.”) later, Zayn had passed out all over Niall. Liam was on one side of the couch, Louis leaning into him. Harry was on the other end, curled up around Niall much like a German Shepherd that thinks it’s a lap dog. Niall was in between Zayn, who had his head in his lap and had one arm draped over Niall’s knees and the other curled under his head, and Harry who had his face buried in his neck, calmly napping there.

Zayn began to stir, then wiggled around more. Niall started petting his hair, “It’s past my bedtime.” Zayn mumbled and slowly sat up. “I’m gonna head to bed guys.”

“Night Zaynie,” Niall said reaching out a hand to squeeze lightly at his shoulder. Zayn was quick to grab the back of Niall’s head and guide his face to the side so he could plant a wet kiss on his cheek, “Gross! Zayn.”

“Thank you for being my pillow,” he stood up and patted Louis’ head and then walked off towards his room, a last goodnight thrown over his shoulder.

After Zayn went to bed, Harry took the initiative to crawl partially onto Niall’s lap, his top half buried into the arm of the sofa and his bottom draped over Niall ending with his feet by Louis’ side.

From then they watched reruns of shows from the seventies until Harry fell asleep.

“Harry.” Niall pokes him in the side lightly and Harry just wiggles a little, “Harry, babe, wake up. There’s no fucking way I can carry you to our room.”

Harry twists off of Niall, kneeing Louis in the back, (“Sorry, mate.” “Fucking giraffe, you need to figure out how long your limbs are.”) and looks at him, “Was that a fat joke?”  
“No, it was get up because your boyfriend is tired and you’re too tall.” Niall snarks back.

“Fine.” Harry hops up off of Niall and bends in half to hug the other two on the couch, “G’night, guys. Love you.” He gives them each a kiss on the head and straightens back up.   
“Night you two, don’t do anything inappropriate.” Liam says.

“Yeah, I’d be careful Ni, he can’t properly control his limbs. He might bruise you too.” Louis bites from where he’s sunk into Liam’s side.

“I said I was sorry!” Harry squawks.

“Haz, c’mon.” Niall tugs on the back of Harry’s shirt to spur him into action.

Harry turns around, “Oh, I’m sorry, Princess, I didn’t realize you needed this much beauty sleep.” Harry crouches a little and throws Niall over his shoulder.

“We’re doing this again? Okay. Night guys, love you.” Niall says to the others.

Harry walks off into their room, shuts the door and throws Niall onto the bed. He bends over to give him a quick kiss on the head, “Love you.” He mumbles into his hair. Harry starts to pull away but Niall grabs the collar of his shirt to pull him back and kisses him on the lips.

“Love you too,” he mumbles into the kiss before pulling away. He slips off his pants and then lays under the covers. Harry is still shrugging out of his skinny jeans. “You’re gonna lose circulation if you keep wearing those.” Niall mumbles facing his boyfriend.

“Yeah, probably but they make my ass look great.”

“Gotta agree with that but it’d be a real shame if everything down there went numb.”

“It would be a shame for everyone.”

“It better fucking not. Only I am graced with the opportunity to love your arse.”

At this point, Harry has finally slipped out of his jeans and then pulls his shirt over his head and climbs into bed beside his boyfriend.

He reaches out an arm towards Niall and pulls him into his side. Niall wiggles a bit until burrowing into his side, Harry’s arm curled around him. “Night,” Harry whispers into his hair.

“Night Haz.” 

IV.  
Niall woke up early, still tangled with Harry. Niall was facing the edge of the bed, Harry’s face tucked into the back of his neck and an arm thrown over his middle. Niall gently lifted his arm from around him and tried to wiggle away but their ankles were still tangled. Harry liked to sleep while touching everywhere, said it helped him sleep. Niall slipped out and slipped on some pants and, before he left their bedroom, gave Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. He stepped out into the living room, noticing he was the first one up today. He started brewing a pot of coffee and a cup of tea for Louis, because he was difficult.

Niall had just finished making a cup of coffee for himself when he heard a door shut and then shuffled steps. When he turned around Louis was standing in front of him, messy bed hair but a huge smile on his face, “G’morning Lou. What’s got you so happy this morning?” It was odd because usually Louis woke up with a scowl on his face and a “Where’s my tea?” on the tip of his tongue.

Niall turned around to pour Louis a cuppa, “Niall, the greatest thing happened last night, you wouldn’t believe it!”

Niall handed him his cup, “I would believe it if you told me.”

“Okay so, thanks by the way for the tea, okay, you and Harry left and then me and Liam were just chilling, watching Friends and then he just leaned over and kissed me.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Niall smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze at his arm, “Did anything else happen or was it just a kiss?”

“No, he just kissed me and then smiled at me and then he went back to just watching freakin’ Jennifer Anniston but this could mean that he wants to start dating again! This could mean,” Louis stopped all of a sudden and leaned in to whisper, “This could mean that Liam still loves me.”

Niall and Louis just smiled at each other until Zayn came up behind them and called them dorks.

“I made you coffee.” Niall said, acting betrayed.

“You always make me coffee. It’s literally your job to make coffee. People pay you to make their coffee.” Zayn took the cup that Niall offered him, “But thanks. ‘Preciate it.”  
V.  
After that, things were good.

Things were great. Louis and Liam slowly drifted into their old habits. I mean, in all honesty, they never really stopped acting like they dated. After the breakups they still acted like a couple but they weren’t official. As if putting a label on it would make everything crash to the ground.

Liam and Louis acted like they were official but neither of them made a move to make it so. 

“I think that they’re dating now.” Niall said.

“Ni, you know they’re not dating.” Harry told him.

“Yeah, but it’s like it was back in the beginning of college. It’s like they’re dating.”

“I feel as if you care more about their relationship than they do. Actually, I fell that you care more about their relationship than ours.”

Niall pushed Harry’s shoulder, “Oh come off it.”

Harry pulled him in by the hand, “Don’t worry about it, Ni. They’ll work it out and they’ll get together again and they’ll stay together and realize what idiots they’ve been breaking up and then they’ll get married. Maybe we can get married all at the same time, ya know. Like you and I could get married and invite them to our wedding but, like, not as guests as our fellow married couples, or I suppose marry-ing couples. And then, in a few years they’ll have kids and they’ll make us the godfathers, and Zayn as well, you can never have too many godfathers and their kids will grow up and maybe their kids will fall in love with ours and then we’ll officially be brothers? I think, I haven’t worked it out yet. But, wait. If Louis’ and Liam’s kids get married to ours, then we’ll all be related, by law, but Zayn will be left out. Maybe we can all be platonic sister wives. But, then our kids can’t get married they would be marrying their platonic sister wife siblings and I can’t allow my kids to wed under those circumstances.”

“Haz.” Niall held Harry’s face in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna get married and have kids with me?” Niall had the slightest dust of a blush over his face and a one thousand watt smile on his face.

Harry dipped down to kiss Niall, leaning forward using his height as an advantage and curling over Niall, “Course I wanna get married and have kids. I wanna do everything with you.”

VI.   
Eventually, after enough hints (movie nights solely based on love stories and Louis “accidentally” writing “ask me out” instead of “Liam” on his coffee cup one morning) and “secret” conversations (more like Liam dragging Zayn into a closet to get him to tell him what Louis’ been saying when he’s not around) Liam finally came around to asking Louis to be his boyfriend for the fourth time. Louis said yes, of course, and everything was great for a while.

Everyone faded back into the old routine when they had dated and it was just like old times. 

Harry insisted that Zayn call up Perrie and invite her out so they could all go on a “Triple Date Night.” It usually ended with Zayn apologizing for his weird friends (he loved them to death, he’s known them his whole life but he really liked this girl), Harry trying to be the best host that anyone’s ever had and Niall telling him not to take this too seriously or he’s going to hurt himself and Louis and Liam reminiscing in the feeling of being a couple. Triple Date Night was hard to organize though, much to Harry’s disappointment, so they could only do that about every other week.

Niall and Louis started their little gossip club again, where they mostly talked about their boyfriends and shared stories about them. It used to be a thing, back when they didn’t live together that Louis and Niall would get together while they were in high school and just talk about their boyfriends. Liam and Harry pretty much did the same thing so it was okay. Zayn usually just slept.

Louis was happy and smiley during their morning shifts and didn’t complain when Harry would lean over the counter to kiss Niall because Liam gave him morning kisses too. Louis used to be all grumpy and grouchy but as soon as Liam walked into the coffee shop, that irritating bell announcing his arrival, he would smile and not complain about hoe Harry wasn’t supposed to behind the counter or about how much Liam and Harry both loved the mornings. Of course, Zayn still didn’t enjoy them.

VII.   
When they were in high school, Liam used to take Louis out every Sunday night, whether it was just to some greasy burger joint or if it was a fancy restaurant, it was always worth it.

This night in particular was a drive-in theater. (“That’s so fucking cheesy Liam, are you serious?” “Yes I’m serious, remember that time back in year eleven when we went to one beside that weird bowling alley?” “The one that Harry and Niall got banned from?” “Yes, that was great and I’m sure this one will be no different.”)

As Louis was getting ready for his date, Niall was in the background. “What are you going to wear?”

“I don’t really know yet.” 

“Louis this is your first date and you don’t know what you’re wearing?” Niall spurred into action, standing from the bed and heading towards Louis’ closet.

“Nialler, this is far from our first date.” Louis turned slightly to face Niall. He had just gotten out of the shower, (“Jesus Christ, Niall! Why are you in my room? I could have been naked!” “It wouldn’t be the first time and I’m here to help you get ready.” “Oh, well wow thanks buddy! What a great start to date night! A near fucking heart attack.” “You don’t have to be so hurtful.”) and was fixing his hair.

Niall was now flitting back and forth from the closet carrying separate pieces of outfits and splaying them out on the bed. “Okay so I have a few different options here. Are you interested in any of them?”

Louis walked over to survey his options, “I like the top half of this one,” Louis said pointing to where Niall had laid out a white printed t-shirt paired with his light wash denim jacket. “And I like the black skinny jeans.” 

Niall put all of the other outfits up except what Louis had picked out and Louis was ready about ten minutes later.

“Have fun, you two. Be safe.” Harry gave both of them kisses on the forehead.

Niall gave them a thumbs up and a big smile.

Zayn was sprawled out over the sofa, “Don’t do anything stupid but have fun.”

“Thanks Zayn.” 

They made it to the drive-in theater after a while. “What movie is even playing tonight?”

Liam looked over at Louis, “I don’t even know.”

“What? You have no clue as what it is we’re sitting here waiting for?”

“Not a single idea.”

The screen started playing something and Louis reached out his hand and held onto Liam’s. Liam smiled and lifted their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Louis’ hand, “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

Louis smiled, “You’re so sweet. And cheesy. But I’m glad too.”

Turns out the movie wasn’t in English, it appeared to be in Spanish, so they just interpreted the movie themselves.

A male character was on screen, a group of teenagers were in front of a poorly lit house, “Estoy seguro de que esto no va a salir mal.”

A female character showing quite a bit of breasty business seemed to fret over his words, “¿Estás seguro? Se ve muy peligroso.”

“Okay, so, this house is haunted. And they grew up here, these two are siblings, and they came back here with their group of orphans that they live with, they’re parents died in the haunted house, you see.” Liam was explaining, “And they’re deciding whether or not they should go in.”

Louis laughed, “They probably shouldn’t, considering their parents were killed by the ghosts that live in there, ya know. Doesn’t seem smart.”

Shortly after that, the teenagers decide to go into the house and two of them start to make out, “Liam! You said they were siblings! Siblings don’t make out!”

“They’re doing more than making out.”

In the end, most of them die in the house and when they leave, the ghost that killed all of their friends is still in the window.

“Wow. That was,” Louis trails off, not knowing what to say.

“Bad. That was really, really fucking bad.”

Louis laughs and then Liam joins in. “It was still fun.” Louis smiles at Liam and squeezes his hand.

“Yeah.” Liam smiles at Louis and brushes his hair back from his forehead. He cups his face and brings him in for a kiss. They break apart and look at each other, “Are ya hungry?”

They go out to dinner, laugh a lot, share a few kisses and then head back home. Liam shuts the door and the turns around and grabs Louis’ hips to bring him close. He kisses his nose first, making Louis scrunch his face up, “I’ve always loved when you do that.” Louis giggles and then Liam starts laughing too. Louis shushes him, “The boys are asleep, you have to be quiet.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Liam says smirking.

Louis hits Liam’s chest, “Liam!” Then Louis smirks as well, “Won’t be the last time you hear it either.” He leans in to place a chaste kiss on Liam’s lips then grabs his wrist from where his hand is still holding his hips and turns around, leading them both to his bedroom.

VIII.   
“I hear platonic sister wives wedding bells ringing in the distance.”

“Harry, what? I’m sleeping, shh.”

“No, Niall, I just heard-“

Niall was suddenly very awake, “No, Harry, it’s late and I’ve heard it before I don’t want to know.”

“No, Niall, gross. Not what I’m talking about.”

“Then what are you talking about?” Niall turned to face Harry. It was late, Niall couldn’t see the clock because it was on Harry’s side but he could guess that it wasn’t much later than it was when they had went to bed.

“They just got back-“

“Liam and Lou?”

“Yeah.”

“What time is it?”

“’Bout half past one.”

“Have you been up this entire time?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s important. Now, shh, no more questions. They just got in and I heard a lot of shushing and giggles and then only one door close.”

Liam and Louis used to share a room, but then they broke up, so they went to their own rooms, Louis keeping their old one and Liam moving into a guest room that was more a Harry Potter-esque closet, but they didn’t want to live together and Louis requires a lot of space.

“Do you think they’re moving back into the same room?”

“I hope. They seem so much happier when they’re together.”

“Yeah,” Niall said rolling back over, “But we’ll talk about it later, in the morning.” He turned back to give Harry a quick kiss on the nose, “Go to sleep.”

“Night Doll.” Harry whispered, burying his face into the back of Niall’s neck.

“Night Haz.”

Niall woke Harry up the next morning with kisses, “Mmm. Good morning.” Harry lazily opens his eyes and smiles at Niall.

Niall lays his head on the pillow, “Mornin’.” Harry tangles their ankles together and folds himself over Niall, bringing his arm around his back. “Do you want breakfast?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking if you’re just going to make me make it.” Harry says kissing Niall’s cheek and getting up.

“Yeah, but if I asked you to make me breakfast it would be rude,” Niall countered sliding out as well.

Harry came over and laced his arms around Niall’s waist, “Nonsense. I like making you breakfast anyway.”

Niall wiggled out of his boyfriend’s grasp, “Good. If you like it so much, then come do it.”

Niall walked out of their bedroom and Harry followed, mumbling, “You don’t respect me, Niall. I am a beautiful swan and I will fly away if I am not treated as one.”

Niall started making coffee for everyone and tea for Louis, “Oh I’m sorry, Princess, what do you want me to do?”

Harry laughed and stood behind Niall, molding himself to his back and winding his arms around his waist, hands splayed out over his tummy. He hooked his head over Niall’s shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry pulled away and started making breakfast. Shortly after he finished making pancakes Louis and Liam came into the kitchen. They both had small smiles on their faces and they were holding hands.

“Aww. How did date night go?” Niall asked, walking over to them with a cup of coffee for Liam in one hand and tea for Louis in the other.

Louis grabbed the cup and ruffled Niall’s hair, “Thank you. It went well.” He smiled at Liam as he walked over to where Harry was fiddling with the toaster.

“Thanks Nialler,” Liam said taking a sip from his mug.

That morning Zayn woke up to Niall.

“G’morning, Z.” Niall was lying beside Zayn now, mostly on top of him, “Harry made breakfast if you’re hungry.”

“Nnng. ‘S too early, Niall. Go away.” Zayn mumbled into his pillow.

“Zayn it’s like ten,” Niall said tucking himself into his side, “C’mon. Brekkie.”

And with that, Niall kissed his cheek and left the room. Zayn got up and shuffled into the kitchen and Niall handed him his coffee.

With a mumbled thanks from Zayn, they ate breakfast and then Harry insisted that Niall accompany him to the grocery store.

“Fine, Haz. What do you even need?” Niall complained, following Harry out the door.

“I have needs Niall.”

“You have needs?”

“Yes. I have needs that only a trip to the grocery store can satisfy.”

Niall laughed, “You are so stupid,” Niall still slipped his hand into Harry’s and held on tight, leading the way to the grocery store.

Harry chuckled and pulled Niall back into his arms to kiss him, “Harry we’re being publicly indecent.” Niall complained into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I don’t care.” Harry gave him one last kiss and then grabbed his hand once again, “C’mon. I have needs.”

Niall let him tug him towards the grocery, shaking his head at his antics.

IX.  
“Perrie it’s like old times, back in high school. They moved back in together and they laugh all the time!” Zayn told Perrie over the phone as he gathered laundry from around their apartment.

“That’s great, Zaynie. I’m glad they’re back together.” 

“I know, it’s the best thing that’s happened since,” Zayn pauses, thinking, “I dunno, the best thing that’s happened since they got together.”

Perrie laughed, “The last time I got coffee while Louis was working Liam came in and it was so sweet, he leaned over the counter to kiss him! It was so cute!”

Zayn smiles, “Yeah they do that like every morning. I think they picked it up from Niall and Harry.”

Zayn makes his way out of Harry and Niall’s room to head to the laundry room. He enters into the living room and Louis is on top of Liam on the couch.

“Guys, please that’s disgusting!” Zayn complains from the doorway.

Louis looks up at Zayn, “Oh, come on! It’s not like this is the first time it’s happened.” With that Louis sends him a wink and ducks back down to do god knows what with Liam.

“Never mind anything I said, Pezza. They’re absolutely disgusting and this is the worst thing that’s happened since they’ve gotten together.”

X.   
Harry was practically shaking with enthusiasm, “Oh my god, Ni. It’s gonna be great, I know it everything is planned out perfectly.”

“Haz,” Niall called from where he was fixing his hair in the bathroom, “Calm down. You’re gonna hurt yourself and then you’ll be bummed out because you can’t do Triple Date   
Night.”

“’M not gonna hurt myself I’m just excited.”

There was a knock at the door. “That must be Pezza.”

Harry went to get the door, knowing that he was the only one ready and that Zayn didn’t want to answer the door before he was completely ready. Perrie and he had been dating for a while now, off and on since the first year of college, but it was never serious. 

“Hello, Perrie!” He opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter, “You look absolutely stunning. Come on, have a seat. Do you need anything, a drink, a snack?” Harry asked, placing a quick kiss on her cheek as he closed the door and led her through the house.

“No Harry. Thank you, but I’m fine for now.” Perrie answered.

“Alright but offer still stands.” He led her into the living room and they sat down. “Zayn’s not ready quite yet, you know how he is, has to have the perfect quiff before he allows anyone to see him.”

Perrie and Harry chat for a bit, waiting for the others. The first person done is Niall, “Pezza! It’s great to see you! It’s been so long.” Niall gave her a hug and sat beside her, “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Ni Bug. You boys are so sweet.”

They chatted until everyone, one by one, came out and then they left to some immaculate restaurant that Harry had made reservations at. 

“Wow Haz. This place is fancy.” Niall complimented.

Harry walked to the door to hold it open for everyone, “It’s Triple Date Night. It has to be. Can’t no other lady bring it down like me.” Harry replied, walking off to the waiter to clarify his reservation.

“Wow. Aren’t you the lucky one, Niall,” Perrie said, lightly elbowing Niall in the side.

Niall smiled and began to follow Harry, “I like to think so.”

The night went well, the six of them went to a posh table in a romantically lit area in the back and a waiter took their orders. 

“I have to say Hazza, this is your best Triple Date Night yet.” Liam said taking a sip from his glass.

“Thank you Liam, it’s good to be appreciated,” Harry sent a pointed look towards Niall.

Niall scoffed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you don’t appreciate me Niall. I am a classy woman and I need to be treasured.”

“Harry, you aren’t a woman and I already treasure you.”

Harry faltered from where he was turned away, snooty look on his face and nose in the air, “Aww. You treasure me?” Harry pulled Niall closer into his side and kissed his temple, “You’re so good to me.”

The blond looked disgruntled, “A second ago I didn’t appreciate you and now I’m ‘so good to you?’” Niall imitated Harry’s accent.

Harry moved away from where he had Niall in his side, “This is exactly what I mean.”

“You two are like a married couple,” Zayn said from across the table.

Harry elbowed Niall’s side lightly, “Maybe one day.”

“Aww. You two are so cute. Hashtag power couple.” Louis said somewhat sarcastically from his seat beside Liam but he was smiling.

The waiter dropped by then placing their orders down for them. The night continued on with snarky conversation and a lot of, “Louis no, this is a nice restaurant, don’t.” and an equal amount of, “I’m so sorry I can’t take them anywhere. They’re literally always like this, I’m sorry Pez."

Niall and Harry were curled into each other, between conversation Harry would raise his fork to Niall’s mouth, “Try this Ni, you’ll love it.” Niall would comply and then Niall would do the same to Harry, “This tastes like that dish at the bistro you love.” While Zayn was telling a story about how he and Perrie went to see this, “Great movie, Liam you would love it. It had so much fire, dragons were everywhere,” when Harry leaned over and whispered something in Niall’s ear.

Liam smiled and leaned over to Louis, “I remember when we were like that.” Louis smiled, a bit tightly.

“Yeah. Yeah me too.” If it set Louis off a bit, he didn’t mention it. Just continued with the night.

As the night continued and everyone finished their dinners, the waiter came by and asked if they would like dessert. They did, of course and Niall and Harry decided to order one dessert to share.

“That’s so sweet. Lou, do you wanna get separate or order one together?” Liam asked looking over the menu.

Louis quickly cleared his throat and answered Liam, “I don’t know Liam, what do you wanna do?”

They decide to order separately, considering they wanted different things.

Once again, Niall fed Harry and in return Harry gave him chocolaty kisses. Niall giggled shortly and lifted the spoon to Harry’s mouth and pushed it in. Harry chewed and pecked Niall on the mouth.

“Look how sweet they are. Do you want a bite?” Liam cooed over his friends and lifted his fork in offering.

“No Liam, I’m good actually, thanks.” Louis bit back.

Liam looked confused at Louis’ passive aggressiveness but continued on, “Okay, offer still stands. Don’t know what you’re missing.”

Niall lifted the spoon to Harry’s mouth but managed to hit Harry’s nose instead. Harry giggled and Niall mumbled an apology, reaching up with his finger to swipe it off of his nose and popped his finger in his mouth.

“I don’t see how it’s possible. They’re just so precious,” Liam gushed. 

“Maybe you should just date them then,” Louis said on impulse, head down facing the table, “If they’re so precious.”

Liam’s face fell, “What?”

Louis looked up at him, he couldn’t take it back so he might as well finish what he started, “Oh, I just said since you seem to idolize them so much, maybe you should just join their relationship.”

Louis looked up as he finished his sentence and Liam went from hurt to angry, “What are you talking about, Louis?”

Louis let out a puff of air, “I remember when we were like that, oh look, they’ve decided to share, maybe we should do that. Look how sweet they are, they’re so impossibly precious.”

Liam frowned, “You’re being unreasonable.”

Louis laughed, a short high-pitched sarcastic sound, “I’m being unreasonable?”

Liam looked astonished, “Yes, Louis you’re being completely unfair. I was just saying that they’re a good couple and-“

Louis cut him off with, “I swear to god, Liam if you say one more thing about how they’re such a great couple I’m going to fucking lose it.”

If they didn’t have an audience before, they did now. “Louis, if you can’t handle this, maybe this was a mistake.” Liam says.

Louis gapes at him, “You just said that. You just fucking said that.” He was near shouting, not caring who heard what he was saying. “You’re the one who asked me to try again. This wasn’t my idea-“

“Oh so now you’re just the victim of dating me? This whole arrangement was consensual, don’t act like-“

“I’m not fucking acting anything! This might surprise you but I have actually fucking feelings!” They were facing each other fully, bodies twisted towards the other. Harry had his hand on Niall’s back, reassuring the blond who was near tears at seeing his friends so angry at each other. Perrie was looking around, seeing whether or not they were drawing attention to their table. Zayn was frozen, jaw dropped at the scene in front of him.

Harry leaned forward slightly, whispering gently, “Guys, it’s okay you two don’t have to fight over-“

Liam wasn’t even listening, “Oh! So I’m the one who’s ignoring feelings? You haven’t even listened to a word I’ve said, you-“

“I haven’t listened to a word you’ve said? That is the biggest load of bullshit-“

“Wow, Louis! What a great way to prove a point, by interrupting-“

“No, I’m done listening to you, Liam because all you spout is absolute-“

“Why are we even doing this?!” Liam shouted, “If we can’t even handle each other for two weeks, why are we even trying? I thought that maybe we could make this better, but I can’t even handle you for one night. This was a huge fucking mistake!”

Louis gawks for a moment, mouth hanging open, and then he gets up from his chair and walks out of the restaurant. No one says anything, Niall has tears in his eyes and Perrie has her hand over her mouth.

Liam stands up, “I- um, I have to,” and then he follows where Louis went. He finds him sitting against the wall on the ground behind the restaurant.

“What? What Liam?” Louis stands shakily, tear tracks on his cheeks even though he wiped at his eyes when Liam came out.

“Louis, I- what I said, I didn’t mean it.” Liam reaches forward, as if to touch Louis, but he’s still a good five feet away.

“No, Liam. You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to just press the undo button and it flies away like I never heard it.”

Liam looks hurt, has every right to be, “Don’t act like this is all on me, you said some pretty big things as well.”

“Yes, Liam, I know thanks for relaying that for me. We both said some ‘big things’ and I think we both meant them.”

“Is that right? You meant what you said? That I’m no good and I don’t even want this relationship? That I don’t care? Do you really think that?”

Louis blows out a puff of air, “Liam, I- I don’t know what you-,“ Louis stops, a tear falls down his face. Liam begins to walk over to hold Louis but Louis puts a hand on his chest, “Don’t. Just.” He takes a deep breath in and lets it out, “Just don’t Liam.”

Liam just backs up and throws his hands up, “I don’t know what you want from me Louis.”

“You said we should break up. You said we should end this again.” Louis had lost his bite, now he just looked tired and broken.

Liam showed no emotion, let out a lung-full of air, “If this is what happens after one night, maybe,” he trailed off.

“What?” Louis said breathlessly, “Maybe what Liam?”

Liam tugged his hands through his hair and then dropped his arms limply to his sides, taking in Louis’ appearance. He had his arms crossed over his chest almost as if he was keeping himself together with his arms, “Maybe we should end this.” Liam said pitifully, no longer devoid of emotion. Broken.

“Is that what you want?” Louis looks stunned and beyond hurt.

Liam’s face falls, “You would just give up that easily?”

“What do you want from me Liam?” Louis is practically shouting every word now, tears falling freely, “Do you want me to beg? To take out some huge list of all the mistakes I’ve made and apologize for every single one? I’ve messed up a lot, Liam, I get that, but I don’t know what you want from me!”

“I don’t expect you to get on your knees and plead for mercy, Louis! I just want to know that you actually fucking care! I just want to know that everything I’ve put into this relationship, whether it was in middle school or fucking two days ago, I just want to know that you noticed! That you care.”

Louis rolls his eyes and turns away, pulls at his hair, “Un-fucking-believable. You think that I don’t care? Do you think that I invest myself this deeply into people that don’t matter? Honestly, Liam!”

Louis let out a whimper then threw his arms down to his sides, “Fine. If you want to just give up-“

“I can’t do this anymore, Louis!” They were both crying now, tears falling one after the other, “Louis you don’t care about us. Neither of us needs this.”

Louis sniffed, defiant look on his face, “I don’t care? Is that it? Maybe I shouldn’t because you aren’t fucking worth it, Liam!” He turned away and began walking.

Liam shook and then followed Louis, “Louis where are you going?” he barely breathed out, completely spent.

“Home.” 

“You can’t just walk home, come back in the restaurant,” Liam reached out a hand to grab Louis’ arm to turn him around.

As soon as Liam touched him he spun around, “Don’t touch me.”

Liam threw his hands in the air, “You’re impossible, Louis.” He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face, turning around. Louis just stood behind him, defeated, tears falling down over his cheeks. “Just.” Liam dragged his hands down his face and faced Louis, “Just come on.”

The rest of the night was fast. They went back into the restaurant, the others had paid the bill and were waiting. When Niall saw the tear tracks on their faces he rushed over, asking what was wrong. They both just shook their heads. He grabbed both of their hands and led them out of the restaurant to the car. Since there was so many of them, they had to take two cars. Louis went into one and Liam sat in the other. Zayn and Perrie got into Zayn’s car with Liam and Niall and Harry got into Harry’s car with Louis. 

Liam was curled up in the back, Perrie beside him rubbing his back. Zayn dropped her off before he drove to their apartment.

The car was quiet after Perrie left, “Do you want to talk about it?” Zayn asked gently.

Liam shook his head and more tears fell and he silently cried, looking out the window.

XI.

Zayn and Liam went through the door to find Harry pacing in the entrance. When he heard the door open, he paused and looked over, “Are you okay?”

Liam ignored his question, “Is he here? Is he okay?”

Harry cringed and tilted his head to one side, “He will be, Niall’s with him.”

Liam tried to relax his shoulders, “Okay. Where is he?”

“He’s in our room. Mine and Niall’s.”

Liam nodded his head and started to walk forward but halted, not knowing where to go. He puffed out a breath of air, a habit he picked up from Louis, “I messed up guys,” he whispered out and started crying again.

Zayn’s face fell and he held onto Liam’s shoulder as Harry stepped over and took Liam into his arms, “It’s okay, Li. It’s gonna be okay.”

Harry rubbed his back, “Zayn, take him to your room. Take care of him,” Harry gave Liam one last squeeze and pulled away, leaving Liam at arm’s length, “It’s gonna be okay,” he kissed his forehead and handed him over to Zayn.

Zayn folded Liam into his side and led him to his room. On the way to his room, they passed Niall and Harry’s room and Liam looked down, knowing that Louis was in there. He was probably crying his eyes out and it was because he was an idiot.

Meanwhile, as Zayn led Liam away and Harry sat in the living room, tense and waiting for Niall to come out of their bedroom to hear the damage, Niall had Louis curled up in his lap, a comforting hand running through his hair.

Louis was saying something but Niall couldn’t tell what it was as he was still crying. Louis was shaking his head, burying his face into Niall’s chest.

“Louis it’s okay, alright? Look at me, hun.”

Louis’ face remained buried in his chest, “C’mon, Lou.” Niall cupped a hand under the brunet’s chin and raised his face to look at him, “There. Now just breathe, okay?”  
Niall’s hand returned to petting Louis’ hair and the other rubbed at his back. Louis’ head fell back into his chest.

Eventually Louis stopped crying and he rolled over, splayed out on his back, “I fucked up, Ni.” He sniffled, eyes watery and face wet, “I really, really fucked up.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Lou.” Niall promised, squeezing at his forearm, “You guys always work it out.”

Niall smiled and Louis broke again, tears falling again, “Lou.” Niall slid down to tuck Louis into his side, one hand at the back of his neck as Louis buried his face in his neck.  
Louis cried for a long time and then it faded into sniffles and then even breathing. Niall slipped out of the bed, covering Louis up and exiting the room quietly.

Harry was on the couch, and as soon as he heard the door, he jumped up, “How is he?”

Niall slid his hand down Harry’s arm and coaxed him back into sitting, “He’s asleep now. What about Liam?”

Harry reached out to pull Niall into his side, “Zayn came in here earlier and said that he fell asleep, was really upset.”

Niall nodded, curled his legs under himself and pushed his face into Harry’s neck. Harry layed his head on top of Niall’s, “Do you think they’re gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know, Nialler. I hope they’ll work it out but this is the worst break up they’ve ever had.”

They didn’t talk much after that and Niall left to go back to their room to sleep with Louis. Be there if he needed someone.

If Niall woke up in the middle of the night to find Louis hunched over the side of the bed crying, no one mentioned it the next morning.

XII.  
After that, things were bad.

Things were terrible. Louis and Liam slowly drifted away from each other. Whenever one of them would walk into a room, not long after the other would excuse themselves and leave. It hurt everyone. I mean, in all honesty, things had never really been this bad. After the other breakups, they still acted like a couple but this time they couldn’t even look at each other. As if the situation were so fragile even the slightest confrontation would make everything crash to the ground.

Liam and Louis acted like they didn’t even know each other, but it was tearing them apart inside and the others knew it.

Most nights Louis slept in Niall and Harry’s room. He couldn’t cope with Liam pretending he didn’t exist.

Liam didn’t take it well either. They all still had classes to get to and they still lived together so it made it difficult.

Most of the time Liam spent his nights in his own room, but if Zayn offered him a spot next to him in his bed, he accepted.

XIII.

“Louis?” Niall asked quietly from Louis’ side.

“Yeah?” Louis looked over to meet Niall’s gaze.

Niall exhaled a lung-full of air, “He’s not gonna show up.”

Louis cringed slightly. He and Liam had broken up two weeks ago, he should be over it. It shouldn’t even matter, they should be friends again by now but it still hurt every morning to not see Liam coming through the doors of the coffee shop, bright and early asking Louis to make his usual.

“Yeah I know, but,” Louis didn’t continue. Just left it there and let his words fall out.

Niall gave him a small, tight smile and rubbed his shoulder, “It’s gonna be okay.”

XIV.

“He misses you a lot, ya know.” Niall looks up from where he was washing dishes, tries to catch Liam’s eye but he’s looking down at his feet, “He really regrets everything he said. Everything that happened but he’s prideful and he won’t admit he’s wrong.”

Liam just nods a bit, keeping very still. He nods again and Niall begins to say his name, but Liam cuts him off, “It was the biggest mistake I think I ever made.” His eyes are misty now and his bottom lip is wobbly. Niall dries off his hands and makes his way to Liam, “It was so stupid, I don’t even know why we broke up anymore.”

Niall pulls Liam into a hug, arms curling around his neck and petting at the short hairs tickling at his collar. Liam tucked his face into Niall’s neck.

“It’s gonna be okay Liam,” Niall whispers into his shoulder.

Liam sniffs and nods his head, “Yeah.” He whispers shakily, “It’s gonna be okay.”

XV.

It’s early when Liam shuffles out of Zayn’s room and into the living room. He figures that either Niall or Harry is already up because he can smell coffee. 

When he makes it into the kitchen, it isn’t to see either Harry or Niall. No, it’s Louis.

He sucks in a lung-full of air, not sure what to do. Every other time he and Louis had no chance but to be in the same room he always had a leeway, some kind of excuse or he could just slip out of the room having one of the boys there.

Louis turns around, a mug in his hand, “I uh, I made coffee.” He offers Liam the mug and he takes it, their fingers brushing.

“Thank you Louis.” He can’t say much more. Louis looks down at the floor and turns around to where he was previously, pouring a cup of tea for himself. “I’m sorry.”

They both freeze. It just kind of slipped out, Liam hadn’t intentionally said it and he’s about to apologize when, “I’m sorry too, Liam.” Louis turns around, cup in hand and smiles gently but it falters. “I’m sorry for everything.”

And with that Louis walks away, back into Niall and Harry’s room. Liam sucks in a breath as he hears the door shut. He feels a tear slip out and he walks back to Zayn’s room thinking, “It’s gonna be okay.”

XVI.

It was early, Niall and Louis were in the back, doing whatever it is they do at this place. As if they ever actually get anything done.

“Do you think they’re working it out?” Zayn asked all of a sudden, cup halfway to his lips.

Harry looked over to Zayn, “I think that they are. Louis’ been doing a lot better. The other morning I woke up and they were just sitting around in the kitchen, chatting it up like old times.”

Zayn nodded, “Liam told me about that. Ran into my room a mess of giggles saying that they finally talked. Real excited that they had a decent conversation.”

Harry smiled and then looked over to the back room, could see a glimpse of blond hair through doorway and then a slight crunching sound and then a loud scraping sound.

Zayn and Harry jumped, “Sorry!” Niall’s head popped out of the back room, “Louis dropped a box. Everything’s good.”

Zayn nodded and Louis pulled Niall back in the room, “That was not my fault. Maybe if a certain Irish someone would stop talking about his curly boyfriend and actually help, things like this wouldn’t happen,” but there was no venom in his voice. Quite the contrary, Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh hush, Mr. Grumpy. Now lift with your back, c’mon,” Niall chided.

Zayn chuckled at Harry’s slight blush, “What?” Harry asked.

Zayn shook his head, “’S nothing. It’s just cute how you still get flustered over Niall talking about you.”

Harry smiled, bashful, “Well what do you expect, Niall’s great.”

Zayn shook his head at his friend, fond smile gracing his lips, “Precious.”

Harry composed himself, “Louis seems like he’s back to normal.” Harry looked at Zayn, serious, “I think they’re working through it. In their own way.”

“Me too.” Zayn lifted his cup to his mouth, “Me too.”

XVII.

It was strange. They never really put a label on it, never really cleared the air officially but they understood what this was. Liam started coming in the coffee shop every morning, asking for his usual like he did every day.

Instead of making some lame excuse so they didn’t have to see each other when they ended up in the same room, they would talk. It started out with short, awkward conversations and slowly shifted into light, happy ones.

Every time Liam walked into a room, Louis stopped tensing and instead called him over for a cuddle. The others watched with baited breath, observing. Liam and Louis snapped back like a rubber band, no longer avoiding each other but seeking one another out. Healing their relationship. Making it all okay.

XVIII.

It was a Friday morning and Niall was dancing around to some random Shakira song that came on on the radio when the bell above the door tinkled, signaling someone entering the shop.

Louis turned his face to see who had come in when his breath faltered. Liam. 

This was the first time he had come in the coffee shop since they had broken up, “Hey Liam.” Louis greeted softly.

Off to the side Niall had stopped dancing and huddled near Harry. Zayn usually stayed with Liam in the mornings, the boys refusing to pick sides.

“Hey Lou,” He smiled at Louis, giving him butterflies in his tummy, “Hey boys,” he looked over to where Niall and Harry were standing.

They smiled in response, “So. I was thinking. It’s been a while since we’ve all had a movie night.”

Louis was a bit shocked, “That it has. What did you have in mind?” They haven’t had a movie night since they broke up.

“I was thinking we could maybe humor Zayn, have another Harry Potter marathon. Remember the last time we did that?”

“How could I forget?” The first and last time they had a Harry Potter marathon, Zayn had kept a stock of miniature fire crackers by the couch and every time one of the boys fell asleep, he would pull one and everyone would be wide awake. Eventually, someone else would fall asleep but no one could stop him from making another go off. It was horrendous, like a dictatorship.

“You sure that’s a good idea Payno?” Niall asked from across the shop, “That’s a lot of power to give Zayn and he doesn’t do too well with power.”

“Well…” Liam turned to face Niall, hands upturned in a shrug, “I _kinda_ already told him that we would do it, so. If _you_ want to tell him we aren’t gonna do it, be my guest.”

Niall’s shoulders slumped, “Oh come on! That is so unfair.”

Harry slouched over, glum look on his face, “Looks like we’re having a Harry Potter marathon.”

As soon as everyone was home from classes, Zayn tugged everyone into the living room and started _The Sorcerer’s Stone_.

Zayn sat in the middle of the couch and Harry and Niall cuddled together on one end. Liam made his way over to the other side and patted the cushion next to him looking expectantly at Louis. Louis wasted no time sitting down in between Zayn and Liam and Liam looped an arm around his waist and pulled him snug into his side. Louis just accepted it and snuggled into his side.

Zayn looked over to where Niall and Harry were tangled together, Niall’s legs tucked under himself and curled into Harry’s side. Zayn barely tilted his head towards Liam and Louis and winked. Harry winked back and Niall let out a silent chuckle. 

When Liam fell asleep, head laying over Louis’, this time there were no fire crackers. And later, as Dumbledore picked Harry Potter’s name out of the Goblet of Fire and Louis fell asleep as well, face tucked into Liam’s chest, Zayn didn’t move a muscle. 

XIX.

It remained an unspoken agreement. Liam slept in Louis’ room again and every Sunday Liam was sure to take Louis out to some random restaurant or bowling alley or back to visit the drive-in theater, preferably when an English movie was showing.

It stopped going unspoken one night when Louis spoke out in the darkness, they had long gone to bed, “Liam?”

Although he was practically asleep already Liam stirred, burying his face in the back of Louis’ neck, “Yeah?”

“What are we?” Louis asked softly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Liam was awake now, “What do you mean?”

Louis blew out a breath of air, “You know what I mean.”

Liam paused, “What do you wanna be?” He kissed the back of Louis’ neck, making him shiver.

Louis turned over, facing Liam in the dark, the only light coming from the dim glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table, “I think I want to be your boyfriend.”

Liam smiled and kissed Louis’ nose, “I think I’d like that.”

Louis moved forward slightly to peck Liam on the lips, “Good.”

Liam settled back and Louis snuggled into his chest, “G’night.”

“Night Lili.”

XX.

“Honey! I’m home!” Harry yelled, entering the coffee shop.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, Harold, no one here appreciates your enthusiasm,” Louis griped from behind the counter.

“I for one love his enthusiasm,” Niall said, winking in Harry’s direction.

“See?” Harry said, waltzing over to Niall where the blond reached across the counter and grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. “Someone appreciates my enthusiasm,” he said to Louis. “So go suck a dick.”

“Good morning to you too, Harry,” Liam said as he entered the coffee shop, just catching the last of Harry’s sentence, “What would your mother say if she heard that?”

Harry pulled away from Niall to face Liam, “She would probably give me a high five and then cry because she can’t believe that she gave birth to such an awesome son.”

“I doubt that,” Zayn said, coffee cup at his lips, “We all know that she likes Niall more than you.”

Louis tilted his head a bit to the side, “That is true.”

Harry just pouted until Niall pulled at his shoulders to turn him back around and then kissed at his lips until he responded.

“They’re disgusting,” Liam said from where he was standing in front of Louis, fond smile on his lips.

“I don’t care about them, give me morning kisses, “Louis complained, grabbing at Liam’s neck to force him closer.

“I already gave you morning kisses,” Liam said, leaning in anyway and kissing Louis.

Louis smiled into the kiss, “Yeah but I need more.”

Liam just smiled and gave him one last peck before leaning away, “Can I get my usual, please?”

Louis turned away from the counter to begin Liam’s order, “Of course, my dearest.”

He looked back to catch Liam’s smile, his eyes crinkly in the corners before Zayn let a scoff and said, “No way, Niall. There is no way that __dinosaurs are better than  
fucking dragons.”

“Dragons aren’t even real, okay? Everyone knows that dinosaurs were real, there’s evidence!” Niall countered.

Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned away slightly, “Oh come on. Dinosaur skeletons are just a guess. It’s like taking a handful of Legos and smashing them together into a Death Star replica and then saying, ‘Oh lookie here! This is what it’s supposed to look like because it fit together and it makes sense so I’m right!’ It doesn’t count! For all we know, those bones could be dragons and dinosaurs could be made up.”

Niall shook his head, “No, dinosaurs are real and they’re cooler than _dragons _will ever be.”__

__“Not true,” Zayn stated._ _

__Harry came up behind Niall and placed a hand on his back. Niall looked up all of a sudden, “Oh! Haz, what’s cooler? _Dinosaurs_? Or dragons?”_ _

__“Oh that is _so_ unfair! He always sides with you, you can’t ask him.” Zayn said, gesticulating wildly._ _

__Niall just pulled Harry closer, “Of course he can answer. What’ll it be, Haz?” Niall looked up at his boyfriend sweetly._ _

__Harry looked a bit trapped, “Oh, hey look at the time!” Liam said, dropping a kiss o Louis’ cheek and walking up to the boys, “We should probably get going, Harry.”_ _

__“Yep.” Harry leaned down to give Niall a quick peck on the lips and then grabbed Liam’s wrist, “Bye guys! See ya later!” And with that, they were out the door._ _

__“Dragons.” Zayn said._ _

__“Dinosaurs.” Niall countered._ _

__Zayn whipped around, smile plastered onto his face, “Louis?”_ _

__“No. I don’t care and dragons and dinosaurs are practically the same thing.” Louis answered._ _

__Two mortified gasps sounded through the coffee shop, “Dragons breathe fire. Fire! When was the last time you saw a dinosaur breathe fucking fire? Pillaging villages?”_ _

__“Dinosaurs are fuckin’ rad! All dragons do is flap around and kill knights and steal princesses! Who cares about that? All reptiles are related to dinosaurs. You like turtles? Iguanas? No. They’re fuckin’ dinosaurs. Every single one of them.” Niall yelled._ _

__Louis puffed a breath of air through his lips, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. _When will they shut up? Eh, it’ll all be okay eventually and they’ll stop yelling about reptilian beasts.__ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Give yourself a pat on the back and leave me a comment? Maybe? Please? I can't tell you what to do, you're too cool for that. I love you, I hope you liked it and if not then I'm sorry.


End file.
